Charming Claudia
by The Lucifers Angel 1523
Summary: For one woman deciding to give an artefacts power the ultimate test, by using it on a warehouse worker, leads to some very interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

For those who don't know the background: Warehouse 13 is a massive, top-secret storage facility in South Dakota, which houses every strange artefact, mysterious relic, fantastical object and supernatural souvenir ever collected by the U.S. government. **Claudia Donovan** is a "young, hip, brilliant techno-wiz" who works as part of the team who collect these artefacts. This is set when she is first allowed into the field. The lovely Claudia and the warehouse belong to syfy sadly. Everything else is my work.

Warning: contain very adult content ;)

I walked out of the front doors of the hotel and looked down with a grin at the bracelet on my wrist. I couldn't believe it worked, but I'd had it a few months now and just to be sure I'd given it one final test last night. The results had been fantastic as ever. I had honed my use of it to perfection. Ok so sure I had to wrestle with a bit of guilt when I'd first gotten my hands on it. I mean it _was_ a bit in the gray area of controlling someone's free will. Although I'm starting to see it more as changing their ideas a little. They certainly didn't seem to mind it, even after the artefacts' affect was done. As far as I could tell it tweaked their memories enough so that they continued to think it had been their own choice.

What it needed now was the ultimate test. Would it work on a real warehouse 13 agent? It had taken a whole lot of research to find out everything I could about the agents. It was pure chance that I even knew they existed, I'd found out from some cryptic clues on websites while I had been trying to look up about the bracelet. I didn't even know how it worked at first or indeed that it was what was causing it. It had taken several days of solid research to discover the origins of the bracelet - or artefact as I'd found out these unusual things were called. It had taken weeks on top of that to find out as much as I could about the agents. About the only thing that hadn't taken a long time was picking which one I wanted to test it on. I was looking forward to this. I'd put enough postings out on the internet as bait. It hadn't taken them long at all to pick up on it. Of course they weren't letting on that it was an artefact and I was quite happy to act innocent enough to act like I didn't know what it was either. I had worried that they would send their two musketeers to investigate and not the one I'd chosen but it seemed luck was on my side and they had deemed my bracelet harmless enough to send the newest recruit.

We were meant to be meeting at 7pm in a bar not far from my new apartment. The apartment was a thank you from a real-estate boss who had enjoyed the artefacts effects several times. I made a conscious effort not to use it to my advantage except for the obvious but when she had offered me this amazing place for half the rent amount I was paying for the last hovel I couldn't say no. I stepped inside and gazed around appreciatively as had become my habit. In case we made it back here tonight I didn't need to tidy at all. I had a few hours to kill so I decided to hit the shower and go to the pub early. I'd worked out how to control the level of reaction the bracelet demanded and could easily pass a few hours messing around with it. Once out of the shower I pulled on some fitted pants and an even tighter fitted white shirt. The shirt was button up and ridiculously see through, my low cut bra clearly visible and matching my girl boxers. The outfit wasn't necessary but it couldn't hurt and it made me feel more confident. Finally I added a few pieces of jewellery, including my treasured bracelet and straightened my short black hair then ran my hand through it to mess it up just the tiniest bit. Grabbing my wallet and stuffing it into my jacket pocket I headed out the door and down the road.

Five minutes later I was settled on a bar stool, my leather jacket on the seat next to mine and a southern comfort in front of me. I took another sip and cast an eye around at the rest of the people in the bar. As usual there were a few that proved to be very tempting. I fiddled with my bracelet inconspicuously then took a sip of my drink. I had half an hour to kill and I planned to have some fun.

It didn't take long until one of the better looking women came over and sat on the other side of me to where my jacket was saving a seat. I smiled at her charmingly. She offered to buy me another drink which I accepted before downing the remains of the current liquid. Small talk had never been my strong point. Luckily it wasn't required, the barman had barely turned around to pour our drinks before she was leaning over me and pressing her lips to mine. I responded in the appropriate manner and kissed her back, after all it would have been rude not to. I heard the barman place our drinks down and discreetly gave him a thumbs up behind the woman's back. I heard him tut and could well picture his eye-roll. I was a regular at this bar and this was a regular occurrence.

As also sometimes happened the lady's boyfriend had obviously noticed her absence and come to investigate. By this time her hands had pushed my top partly up and were resting on my waist. I was enjoying the feel of her hands on my skin when her boyfriend pulled her off me. Acting like I was smoothing my top back down I brushed my fingers over my bracelet in the process. I prepared myself for him to start yelling but he seemed unable to work out how he should react. The woman turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry babe I don't know what came over me, can we go sit down over there and maybe discuss your birthday treat" she said suggestively to him. It seemed to be the magic saying because he nodded numbly and allowed himself to be dragged off. I guessed he was in for a fun birthday and winked at the woman as she cast a glance at me over her shoulder. I definitely didn't want to be a part of their plans so I messed with the bracelet a bit more. She kept looking over at me but I knew that would be the most she would bother with. I never had caught her name. On the plus side she had left her drink as well as mine on the bar.

The barman Connor, wandered over and we chatted idly for a bit, him commenting more than once on the way I always got the women. I shrugged it off and told him I'd leave some for him. We were still swapping banter when someone walked up to the bar. We both looked up and did double takes. This was the one I had being waiting for and she looked worth the wait. I had only seen one picture up until then. She didn't even glance at me as she told the barman she was here to meet someone, when she mentioned my name I could see him suppress yet another bout of tutting and eye-rolling. He nodded at me then made himself scarce, going to serve a group of lads at the other end of the bar.

She turned to face me and I stood up hastily to introduce myself. I offered my hand and my name though she already new it. She shook my hand and introduced herself as Claudia Donovan. As if I didn't already know. I gestured to the barstool where the nameless girl had sat before and she sat down. I sat back on my own seat and waved the eye-roller back over. I let her order her drink and asked for mine, handing over some money before she had chance. I may not be good at small talk but I knew how to treat a lady. In my attempt to be smooth though I'd ended up with three drinks lined up in front of me. If everything went right I wouldn't even finish one. I rethought that and knocked back the remains of my first one. Ok so hopefully I wouldn't finish the second one. She took a sip of hers and turned her attention to business. I knew she was new at this and thought it was cute how professional she was trying to be.

"So I believe you have something that may interest the erm company I work for?" she enquired.

I resisted laughing at her attempt to keep the warehouse a secret from me. I'd already figured out how I was going to play the start of this. Later on I'd see how it progressed on its own.

"I'm still not sure exactly who it is you work for. I can still hardly believe there are even such weird things that exist", I said, acting uncertain.

She clearly decided to try the friendly approach, acting like she was telling me more than she was meant to without actually telling me anything useful.

"I work for an agency who specialise in the collection of rare um artefacts, things that may make people act a little out of the ordinary. There are plenty of scientific experiments like this that have gone wrong. The agency keeps them all in once place so they don't cause any problems. It's very basic work really", she explained, downplaying it unbelievably.

"That sounds really interesting", I said trying to make her think I bought her act.

She shrugged, going for nonchalant, "It's alright". That I didn't buy for a minute, you could see how thrilled she was to be sent out into the field. I was going to enjoy this. "So can I see it, do you have it on you?", she asked.

"Oh yeah sure", I obligingly brought my arm up and rested it on the bar. I pushed my sleeve up enough that she could see the bracelet. "It's this thing here, I don't know how it works though, I've just noticed some people getting weird around me", I told her as I used my other hand to fiddle with the bracelet, activating it while appearing to be curiously poking at it.

She didn't even suspect anything as she leaned closer to me to see it, her legs brushing against mine. Her hand covered mine as I heard a muttered "I don't believe it" from behind the bar. "So you have no idea what it does?" she asked. She may have been pretending her interest was in the artefact but her eyes had wondered elsewhere and I was enjoying the attention.

"Not exactly", I started to say but got a little distracted as her hand wondered higher up my arm.

"That's a shame", her other hand crept onto my leg. Maybe I had it a little strong a little too soon. Ah well.

I brushed a stray hair away from her face "maybe we can work it out, won't that impress your workmates?".

She murmured a positive reply as she closed in on me. I caught a glimpse of the woman I'd been 'friendly' with earlier glaring at Claudia and the guy trying to distract her attention with frustration. Then my own attention was returned to Claudia as she pressed her lips onto mine. I almost hesitated in responding, she seemed so innocent, younger than I usually went for. Her three years less than mine seemed a lot though no bad thing. It was kind of appealing. The hand on my knee started to travel higher and I decided to slow things down, make the experience last a little longer. With my arms around her waist I managed to adjust the bracelets affect. The hand on my leg didn't withdraw but it did come to rest at the top of my thigh. She appeared to recover her thinking ability enough to talk some more.

We discussed the bracelet, Claudia coming up with some inventive, if totally wrong, ideas of what it could be doing to people I met. I responded positively to all her ideas, sipping my drink and noting her attention was still all on me. Her eyes alternatively moved between the bracelet, my lips and the first button on my shirt that was actually fastened, which was low enough to be attention drawing without being too obvious. I covered her hand with mine on my leg and stroked my fingers over hers casually. Her words caught for a moment before she carried on talking and I knew I was affecting her.

I guided the focus back to the artefact and removed my hand from hers to be able to touch it. I twirled it round my wrist and asked her if she thought there was a pattern to who it affected. I had, of course, increased its powers with my actions. Her hands reached for my shirt, starting to unfasten the top button as she replied.

"I'm not sure, there must be some kind of rule to who it affects though because it hasn't affected me at all", she told me as she undid yet another button.

I smiled knowingly but she didn't notice at all. I caught her hands in mine as she was about to start working on the next button. While it was exactly what I wanted I didn't think it quite right to let her do it in quite so public a place. It didn't knock her back at all, she simply leant in and kissed me instead while I still had hold of her hands. The lads I had noticed at the bar earlier started cheering as our kiss heated up. It was always different for me using the bracelet than the times when I didn't because by nature I preferred to take the lead, those affected by the artefact however where also very pro-active. I found this very enjoyable to my surprise, it was almost like a playful battle for control, which sometimes got, well, rather interesting.

Claudia was pretty much out of her seat now, leaning over me as her tongue fought mine for dominance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer, momentarily reclaiming the leading role. Connor coughed obviously next to us, we were stirring quite an interest among the males in the bar, so typical. I gave him my usual thumbs up behind Claudia's back and gave the boys a bit more of a show as I let my hands drop to her ass and give a squeeze. She responded by pulling away from my lips and kissing down my neck. The kissing progressed to biting and I needed no encouragement to tilt my neck to make it easier for her. I closed my eyes and took pleasure in it for several minutes before her hands went for my top again. At this point I forced myself to control myself and turned her face up to mine.

"I live just around the corner, why don't you come back to mine now, and in the morning you can examine the artefact properly", I added the last bit for my own fun, at this point she couldn't have cared less about the artefact, ironic considering she was being affected by it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

She nodded eagerly so I grabbed my jacket and put it around her so she wouldn't get cold on the short walk back to mine. I took a last drink of my cocktail, winked at Connor and nodded cockily at the lads who had been watching us. They shouted some very suggestive things about what me and Claudia should do when we got home as we stepped out into the night. Claudia seemed to agree with some of the suggestions we had been offered because she backed me against a wall barely thirty feet away from the place we had met. I let her pin me there and kissed her back with passion. Her leg was between both of mine and her body was pressed firmly into me. I was tempted not to bother going the rest of the way to my place, I was liking it here just fine. I tried to press down into her leg but was frustrated by the layers of clothing in the way. It was this that gave me the will power to get her back to the flat, clothes wouldn't be an issue there. I managed to free myself from her control somewhat reluctantly and guide her back to mine although it took some time because we continued making out the whole way.

When we got there I got the key out of my pocket and wasted no time letting us in. I had barely locked the door before she had taken off the jacket I had lent her and pulled me onto the couch. As much as I loved her taking the lead I decided it was time for me to take over. I pushed her down on the sofa and kissed her. She moaned her appreciation into my mouth as my hands tugged her top up to get to her bra. I didn't want to pull away long enough to remove the layers between my hands and her skin so I impatiently pushed her bra up out of the way, my hands taking its place without hesitation. I felt her small nipples harden almost instantly, although I couldn't honestly tell if this was a reaction to my touch or simply a response to the cold air without the protection of clothing. We stayed like this for a while, my caresses on her breasts evoking different sounds. I could feel she was impatient for more, so I broke off from our kiss and tugged her top and her bra off over her head and dropped them on the floor. She reached her hands behind my back to pull me back to her lips but I managed to deny this and started trailing kisses down her neck. I made my way down over her collarbone, taking my time on the part where it dipped in, I loved this spot on women. She was trying her best to be patient but I could feel by the pressure her hands were putting on my back that she wanted me to hurry. I drew it out a little longer before I eventually came to her tits. This was definitely where she wanted my attention as she pressed upwards as soon as my lips closed around her nipple. I licked and sucked for several minutes, and was rewarded with her hand covering her other breast as she started to squeeze on it. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I continued my own attention on her.

She was so hot and I had been wanting her for weeks, ever since I first saw a picture of her during my research. I realised I wanted a show. I bit one last time on her erect nipple before sitting up. She gazed at me with disappointed eyes but her hand didn't stop its fondling. I met her gaze steadily and told her to stand up. She obeyed almost instantly. It amazed me that the bracelet made these women think it was all their own idea to sleep with me. It was great. Claudia was by far the hottest girl so far. And here she was standing in my living room, completely topless and about to lose the rest of her clothes for me. I was about to ask her to discard her remaining clothing but she must of read my mind because she was already unfastening her belt. She stood close to me as her pants slid down her legs and left her standing in underwear that was barely there. I admit I wasn't expecting that, she had struck me as more of a boxer style girl but I wasn't complaining. She left them on for now and straddled me as I sat on the couch. We made out for some time, my hands traversing all over her skin, down her back, over her ass, gripping her waist. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on my top and soon it hung open. We stood up as she unfastened my pants and I stepped out of them.

With some vague intent I started manoeuvring us through the apartment towards the bedroom. We hadn't even made it out of the dining room when she took hold of my hand and guided it down her body from collar bone to navel. It was at this point I figured self-control could go to hell. I backed her against the table with my hands still where she had placed them. From my hands position on her navel I pushed roughly down into her barely there lingerie and brushed my fingers over freshly shaven skin. I cupped her in my hand and applied a bit of pressure. Even this slight touch had her squirming I noted. I wanted to finger her so much but I knew that wouldn't be polite without some stroking and rubbing first. I set to work teasing a variety of moans and whimpers out of her by playing with her until she started begging and trying to grab hold of my hand. I realised I needed to teach her who was in control first, she could have her turn later. I slid my hand back out of her underwear and pulled a chair out from under the table. I manoeuvred her down onto the chair and stood over her, my legs on either side of hers. She instantly reached up to pull me down to her, I stopped her quickly, returning her hands to by her sides.

"You need to learn some patience girl", I told her.

I leant down as if I was going to kiss her but stopped just out of her reach. Again she tried to tug me down to her and again I stopped her. She started to say something but I put my finger over her lips and silenced her. "No talking until I say". I tested a few more things on her then asked her who was in control.

"You are", she replied but didn't try to say anything else. Claudia was a fast learner.

Still standing over her I removed my already open shirt and threw it out of the way before straddling her properly. I could see she was desperate to touch. Which was what I wanted, eventually. I took pity on her and guided her hands around my waist as I started kissing her fiercely. We stayed like that a while, kissing and touching. She ran her fingers through my hair as I licked my way over her breast. I felt she had learnt the lesson and figured it was time to reward her. I hooked my fingers into her one remaining item of clothing and swiftly dropped them to the floor. She was smaller than me so I picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table, giving silent thanks that I'd picked a well built one despite being told it wasn't the "in thing" by the useless sales advisor in the shop. She leant back slightly, balancing with her hands behind her and watching me intently while I ran my hands up her legs from knee to thigh before pushing them apart. She offered no resistance as my fingers found their target and slid smoothly into her. I moved my fingers rapidly inside her, the wetness on my fingers telling me just how much she had been needing this. I watched her reactions while I fingered her, savouring the way her mouth was slightly open, the only sound her ragged breathing. Brushing my lips down her front I took her nipple between my teeth and bit gently, this elicited a moan. I carried on attending to her tits with my mouth while my fingers thrust in and out of her. The noises increased in both frequency and volume as I continued. I was surprised by how fast she reached the end. She really had been missing out clearly. I covered her mouth with mine and captured her final moans as her whole body stirred and she came over my fingers. I let my fingers stop moving inside her but kept them in. Idly starting rubbing with my thumb as I kissed her. She fidgeted and tried to whimper my name through our kisses. I drew back a fraction and grinned at her without ceasing my ministrations between her legs. After a short time had passed I brought my fingers up to my lips and licked them slowly in front of her. Damn she tasted so sweet. She kissed me hungrily while still trying to catch her breathe, her tongue exploring, tasting herself in my mouth. I was guessing that was something she had never done with anyone before. It seemed we both had a lot to be grateful to the artefact for.


End file.
